So Alone, Be Sorrow
by Winged Senea
Summary: Fe10 RD: The second judgement appears before the chosen heroes sooner than expected. Whose survived the pillar of light? And do they have what it takes to rise up against the goddess and return their friends and the world to normal, or will they fail?
1. Prologue: Second Judging

Senea: Hello everyone and welcome to another sidetrack from the rest of my stories WOOHOO! Except this one, I have actually thought through and know where it will end up! Gasp! Beside this prologue, there will be five or six chapters afterwards, medium length I think. And the title is based off of a wonderful song from Star Ocean 3, there's three versions to it and I love the piano one as well as the original. For some reason I felt it would be suited towards this story and viola! Here it is!

On another note...A lot of my sories begin with the letter S...I really have to stop that...ahem...

Anyways, enjoy my new story!

Disclaimer: Nor the song or people in this story are mine...just the idea...poo XP

* * *

**So Alone, Be Sorrow**

_Prologue: Second Judging_

The ghosts of the supposed Chosen ones blocked the three large armies advances towards the tower.

"Humph." Skirmir growled, smirking at the new enemies. His red tail flicked with excitement. "It appears as if the goddess doesn't want to let us in so easily..."

"Ashera's inside..." The others turned towards the new voice as Yune took over Micaiah once again. "She's at the top of the tower. But...There is also a lot of flesh beings inside as well. More so then there are here."

"Then we'll just have to beat them all." Ike stated, his sword on his shoulder. He glared at the new blockade in annoyance, as if they were already boring him. To those words, many of the people around him also became battle ready in an instant.

Tibarn cracked his knuckles, making a fist with one hand. "Haha! Think you can take us all on? Looks like these beorc have lost all common sense!"

Sothe unsheathed his dagger and twirled it around before he was ready. He looked backwards towards his friend. "Mi-Yune." He called, correcting himself. He still wasn't used to his friend switching with the goddess. He still didn't like it either. "Stay farther back, okay?"

She nodded her head, understanding the whispers concerns. Moments later, Ike gave out a battle cry and charged at the enemy, everyone following. Yune smiled at the large force. She had underestimated these aging creatures, many more witheld the judgement and they have all made it to stop her other half from fully making a new world when this one was just fine.

She winced suddenly as she felt another power surge from the tower. Her smiled faded until it was a grim thin line. "We have to hurry..." Yune looked up towards the huge tower that loomed over the heroes. "Or else it will be to late..."

* * *

The goddess of order opened her eyes slowly as if waking from a long slumber, her dull amber eyes venturing over to a wall where she knew her other half was on the other side of. There was no more need for these humans to live anymore. Her power has returned to her once again. "It is time..." She spoke softly, soothingly. "Vanish."

As the words left Ashera's mouth, a bright light erupted from her and shot itself to the roof of the tower. The light began to glow as it had done so before. It grew brighter, creating a sharp whistle that rang throughout the world.

Flashes of light descended upon the earth, it's powerful bolt piercing the center of the battlefield.

The cries dimmed, the shouts quieted and metal stood still.

The second judgement fell.

* * *

Senea: YAY finished! Everyone's dead! ^^ Haha just kidding. Sorry for the crappy prologue but the rest of the five chapter or so will be much more interesting! Also, there will be very little game script, I can't find it anywhere and I haven't played this part in a while, so everything's by memory.

This is really short...

Thanks for reading a new story and please review! Who's alive? Review and find out!


	2. Their Resolution

Senea: People seemed interested enough in this so heres the second/first chapter in which the survivors are discovered. Where half of this was written when I was really REALLY tired...Be in awe at the many plotholes! Sorry for a late update and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Does Soren know he's the prince? No? Well theres your answer :P

* * *

**So Alone, Be Sorrow**

_Chapter 1: Their Resolution_

The flash of light finally disappeared, turning the world back into colour and life. What was left of the life anyway. A deafening silence had taken over the battle. Yune slowly opened her eyes and found that it was the truth: People, enemies and allies alike were all turned to stone from what she saw. Turning around, she saw that even more people were turned to stone. It was as if no one was left. The second judgement left no person alive except for her. Tears began to form in her eyes as she realized that by possessing Micaiah, she left both of them in this lonely world.

"Goddess Yune!" she blinked, hearing someone calling her. At first she thought she was hearing things but then saw movement from the corner of her eye. She looked more closely and saw the swordsman who had talked to her before, the one who called himself a Branded.

Stefan smiled at the goddess as he walked towards her. He had been in a middle of a fight when the light had come from the tower, just like it had enveloped his village before. And, just as the first one had done, he had been spared from being turned to stone. While looking for anyone else spared, he had found Micaiah with Yune.

"Stefan!" Yune called out, running towards him. She wasn't going to be alone anymore, at least not for awhile. If Stefan had survived, then perhaps others had as well. "You're okay!"

He nodded. "And you seem to be fine as well, Goddess. You're the first person I've seen who hasn't been petrified."

Yune looked up at the man sadly, not wanting to hear the answer to her next question. "Who have you seen turned to stone?"

Stefan thought for a moment. "I saw the heron siblings first, then there was the two wolves, Tibarn, Edward, Elincia, Skirmir, Ranulf, Sigrun, the apostle...And many others..." He listed.

"So even the royal laguz and beorc..." She trailed off sadly. "Then...who would be left?" she asked, her eyes trimming with tears again. They had no one to fight Ashera, then there could be no hope for the rest of the statues.

"I still haven't finished my search. So there might be more survivors out here then it appears. Would you care to help?" Stefan asked. He wasn't sure what or who he would fine but he was determined to see the whole camp. When Yune nodded, he smiled. "Very well, then. There's still this part of the camp I have to search..." He gestured her to follow the opposite way of which he came.

They searched through the camp vigorously, even opening up the tents and calling for anyone to answer. But it seemed the more they searched, the more they found stone statues of their friends and comrades. The goddess began to think that there was no one left in this camp that was still alive. There was nothing standing in the way of Ashera anymore, she could create a new world again and leave all of these beorc and laguz the way they are. Even if she and Stefan went up against her, there would be no point, they would be defeated quickly and that would be the end of it.

Yune was so deep in thought that she hadn't even notice that Stefan had stopped as she continued to walk. In doing so, she managed to bump into another survivor of the judgement. She looked up from her stupor and saw red eyes staring at her with a cold look in them. At first she thought that it was the dragon prince that had survived but then she realized it was that boy who was always near Ike, who was taller than Kurthnaga. She frowned, searching to find a name but came up empty.

"Soren." Stefan greeted happily, walking up to the two. The archsage looked up and gave a light frown towards the man, not pleased by both of their appearances.

"Stefan." He replied, a hint of frustration in his voice. He turned to look at Yune. "It seems you two were spared as well..."

Stefan nodded, a solemn look on his face. "It appears that way, yes. Have you found any others from that side?" he asked, though almost knowing the answer.

He shook his head and both the others looked downcast. "When the light started, I was with our group and every one of them had been turned to stone." Soren explained calmly. "Ike hadn't been with us, so I started looking but he's not here...Have you seen him?"

"We've seen all of the laguz and beorc royals all turned to stone, along with everyone else. What makes you think that General Ike would be different?" Stefan asked, not trying to sound too cold.

Soren looked from the swordsman to the goddess and his frowned increased. "Goddess Yune blessed him, did she not? Then, since she is living right now, it's fair to say that Ike has a good chance of not being turned to stone."

With those words, Yune felt the presence of Micaiah strengthen and she allowed her to take her body back. "If that's true..." she trailed off, catching their attention as her voice changed. "Then maybe Sothe is okay as well. We haven't seen them so they could be wandering around looking for us!" Without another word she started to walk quickly in the opposite direction of where Soren came from, determined to see if the archsage was right and to see her friend living and breathing.

"Micaiah, wait!" Stefan shouted out towards the girl but she continued on her small quest. He sighed in slight exasperation and began walking where she was going, turning around to look at the archsage. "We better follow her, to keep her out of trouble." He said, waiting for Soren to follow.

Soren didn't budge however. "My concern, right now, is for Ike. I don't care who that girl is looking for and I won't be following her." He stated, turning to another corner where they had yet to search. "I saw Ike go this way, so if you'll excuse me..." with that, he walked away from Stefan, leaving the other Branded to follow the silver haired maiden.

Stefan sighed once again at Soren but shrugged off his attitude, allowing himself to walk where Micaiah was heading. Once they found Sothe, statue or not, they'll catch up with him and decide what to do from there.

That decision was going to come much sooner than he had expected, finding Micaiah standing a few strides away from him. He caught up with her quickly and saw the reason why she had stopped. Beside a casting Tormod and beast form Muarim, Sothe was getting ready to attack an enemy archer. All of them were statues.

Stefan looked at Micaiah, sad that things had turned out this way, their only hope of the remaining survivors was out and it seemed only three people in this vast army were left standing. Micaiah seemed to be having similar thoughts as she looked downcast, staring at Sothe with such a sad intenisty like she was willing for him to spring out of the stone and comfort her. Tears were slowly falling down her face unchecked, her fists clenched near her chest.

"Micaiah..." She jumped as Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to look up at him. "There isn't anything we can do right now for him. Let's find Soren and go from there on what to do, alright?"

She sniffed as she rubbed her eye with the back of her hand and nodded. "Alright," She paused as she took a look around. "it's better if we stick together right now."

The rest of their search for the archsage was in dead silence. It only took a few minutes for the two to enter a small clearing of tents to find who they were looking for. With the exact same results as what they found everywhere else.

"Soren..." Micaiah trailed off as she approached the magic user. He whipped around at her voice, a solitary tear slid down his cheek. He frowned at her as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his robe.

He looked back towards his friends statue. "I...I was wrong." He muttered.

Stefan placed a hand on his shoulder as he had done for Micaiah. "It's alright..." He said, trying his best to comfort them. They were still quite younger then he was and he never got the hand of trying to comfort anyone. "The best thing to do right now is try and think of what to do from here."

The priestess looked at him. "What is there to do, Stefan? There's probably no one left alive on this world and Ashera will merely create a new one! What's there to do?!" She demanded, tears springing from her eyes once again.

"Micaiah..."

"There is something we could do." The two turned toward the strategist as he shook off the trueblades hand from his shoulder and began to walk somewhere.

"Soren...Where are you going?" Stefan sighed, watching the archsage walk away again.

"...To fight Ashera." He stated calmly, as if it was the normal action to take.

"What? Are you insane?!" Micaiah demanded, looking at the archsage as if he was crazy. "You...None of us alone can go up against Ashera!! That's suicide!"

Soren looked back at the priestess, a blank look on his face. "Yune had said her powers recharge after something like that, so the best time would be to strike now."

"Soren, that's not what I--"

"I know that." He glared at her. "But I can't possibly just stand here and do nothing or just go on about the rest of my life when Ike and everyone else is like this! We may as well try or would you rather look at your friend's statue before it crumbles years from now?"

"I..." Micaiah started, unsure on how to answer. Would she be able to live with herself if she just did nothing? Even waiting to see if anyone else was alive to help was very slim. She sighed, seeing everyone like this would be too much to handle if she did nothign to at least help them all. "I'll come with you." She looked expectantly over at the trueblade, waiting for his decision as well.

"Whatever the goddess has planed for the rest of the world I don't think I could live with. You have my sword as well." He agreed.

The three of them nodded and headed towards the Tower of Guidance as it towered over them.

* * *

Senea: Apparently Soren becomes quite irrational when dealing with a semi dead Ike...yes. Can anyone tell WHY they weren't turned to stone. Cause it's just so hard....yeah..

Please tell me what you think! Please and thank you!


End file.
